Why does my life have to be so hard?
by hitman12345
Summary: Oneshot with a HarryBlaise female pairing for indepth summary of events see the section before the story begins and it will show you.


Disclaimer: Ok you know the score by now so I'll refrain from spewing garbage for the next ten lines. Disclaimers are not designed to be interesting or amusing and I've seen a couple in my times which are in fact longer than the story itself.

So I don't actually own Harry Potter? Damn it was a dream then...I guess "shrugs".  
Come to think of it I'm in fact male so that concept would be a strange occurrence indeed, anyway I'm much to young and much to male to be J.K Rowling who owns everything Harry Potter, along with her Partners in the Harry Potter rip off Market: Warner Brothers!

Now onto details about this small story!

Ok I wrote this from an idea I had about Harry and Blaise (female) hooking up. This won't be a Novel length fic, it will remain a one-shot...unless there is a sickass public outcry and people want me to continue.

So here's the score.  
- Harry got training after his fifth year from various techniques and devices which I won't explain now.

- He had magic suppressors released by Dumbledore who had restrained his Magic at birth, he is now at the level at an Avatar, which, because I am using some guys chart from a thing they said anyone could use, is more powerful than Dumbledore and Voldemort.

- There are now more enemies like three heirs of Voldemort which are very powerful, this is done to balance of the sides a bit.

- The order of the Phoenix captures Blaise in a death Eater raid she was leading and they take her to Grimmauld Place where she is locked up and questioned, you know the usual interrogation methods employed by the light side.  
- Harry and Blaise (after much fighting) begin to talk.

- Harry is engaged to be married to Ginny Weasley due to needing a wife before his seventeenth birthday (if he isn't married he will be seen as weak in the eyes of Wizarding democracy and probably targeted, he is after all the last of the Ancient Potter line).

- Harry gets drunk with Blaise in one of their little chat sessions.  
- They have sex.

- This part of the story takes place a couple of months after their return to Hogwarts.

I hope you enjoy. For those who are wondering. No this won't interfere with my Night Elves fic because I'm posting as a one-shot style situation, much like my other fic Birthday deceptions.

Hope you enjoy it and as always please tell me what you think.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry entered the room of requirement at nine o'clock as of Blaise' note, she was sat on a large couch which looked comfortable, the room was decorated in red and Gold and Harry smiled remembering how Blaise despised these colours but still chose to use them for their meeting, this meant she either wanted something or wanted to keep things friendly for a change, shrugging the thought off Harry took a seat next to her silently and tapped her on the shoulder, she was startled for a second and showed it by jumping slightly but regained her cold mask quickly once again showing traits of a true Slytherin. When she saw Harry she gave a weak smile, this surprised Harry as he had never received one before, she turned and sat cross legged looking at Harry, he reciprocated her action so they sat with their legs crossed looking at each other, it was Harry who broke the silence.

"You wanted to see me?" she nodded slowly looking him up and down with a neutral expression.

"This last Summer when we..." she became silent so Harry filled in the gap.

"Had sex?" he supplied, Blaise nodded and became silent for a second before speaking once more.

"I just wanted to let you know that I don't regret it" Harry looked at her shocked.

"I thought you hated me?" he asked in disbelief

"No, quite the opposite actually" Harry showed a surprised look and let her continue.

"Well when we had sex I was kind of..." she struggled for the words and Harry supplied her with a few options.

"Pissed off, angry, dangerous" she shook her head slowly not really paying attention.

"Enjoying it" Harry's eyebrows rose, this was not the topic of conversation he was expecting to have. "It was...incredible actually, and just to let you know it was my first time" Harry gave her a calculating look.

"You know if Ginny was to hear us talking like this she wouldn't like it" Blaise suddenly had a scowl on her face.

"Why do you go out with her?" Harry looked at Blaise in shock.  
"Excuse me?"

"Why do you go out with Ginny Weasley?" she asked again oblivious to his shocked expression.

"W-what has this got to do with anything?" he was getting angry now.

"Everything, now answer the question" Harry made to move off the couch but was stopped by a cool hand clamping down on his wrist, he spun round instinctively and had a dagger to her throat, she looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes and he instinctively sheathed his dagger and sat back on the couch pulling Blaise close so that she was lying down with her head in his lap, he ran his hand through her smooth hair and sighed.

"Sorry about the dagger Blaise" she smiled tears still coming down her face, Harry leant down and kissed her on the forehead and she moved further into his embrace.

"You're warm" she commented as she snuggled into his chest. Harry sighed and decided to get back on track.

"So why do you want to know so bad why I'm going out with Ginny?" he inquired, Harry didn't receive an answer for about half a minute as Blaise contented herself in his warm embrace, eventually she gave her answer.

"What do you feel for her?" Harry decided to get these awkward questions out of the way and answer to the best of his ability.

"I'm not sure really" he sighed

"Do you love her" Harry's eyes widened not for the first time that night.

"I'm still unsure" Blaise positioned herself so that she could look up at Harry while her head remained comfortably in his lap.

"Would you marry her?" Harry was now seriously confused as to why she was asking such personal questions.

"I-I don't think so, not yet"

"Not yet?" she queried

"I told you I am still unsure" Harry said irritably down to her. 

Blaise raised herself out of his lap and concentrated for a second before the room expanded and a huge king-sized four poster bed appeared against the far wall, she stood and held out her hand which he took and still holding hands she led him to the bed and lay down on it. Harry remained standing at the foot of the bed, he stared at the still figure of Blaise Zabini, death eater, killer, but yet why did being with her make him feel so warm and right inside.

Harry continued to stare at her body oblivious to the fact that Blaise was watching him with a wide mischievous smile on her face, Harry eyes roamed up and down her body, she was wearing a weird combination of cloths, a pair of tracksuit bottoms, a black t shirt and a grey coloured dressing gown, all the same Harry felt that she was the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life, she was perfect from her small cute feet up her shapely legs, across her muscled abs and over her perfect breasts, and her face that would make the most beautiful of women jealous, she was amazing and Harry found it hard to believe that she was a death eater, he was snapped from his train of though by the sound of a coughing from Blaise.

"Like what you see?" Harry blushed red, he couldn't believe he had stared at another girl whilst he was dating Ginny, despite these thoughts it was his heart that answered the question.

"You're beautiful" Blaise smiled at Harry who was still red in the face. She beckoned for him to come to the bed.

"There's room for another if you want" Harry recovered from his embarrassment and proceeded to lay himself next to the beautiful girl, once he had however she surprised him by moving over and snuggling up to him and rubbing her face into his chest, Harry instinctively put an arm round her and pulled her closer.

"This is too strange" Harry muttered. Blaise looked up.

"What is Harry?" He sighed and put a hand on her head once more and gently glided his hand through her hair.

"Us, yesterday we were scowling at each other in the corridors and now we're wrapped in each other's arms at night talking about how much we enjoyed sex with each other a few months ago" Blaise smiled and wrapped herself tighter to him, Harry could now feel her breasts through their clothing and he savoured the sensation.

"That's another thing, we're supposed to hate each other, you're a death eater with allegiance to Voldemort and I'm the savoir of the magical world and yet we're calling each other by our first names and being friendly to each other on such level that I trust you completely" Blaise moved back and stared into his eyes determinedly.  
"Harry my allegiance is to you, not Voldemort" Harry looked at her oddly.

"And why would that be?" she looked shy for the first time in her life.

"Because I like you" Harry blinked back shock and continued to run his hand through her beautifully smooth hair. "As more than a friend" He didn't even blink this time he was lost in thought, finally after over a minute of silence he replied in an effort to fathom this complicated situation.

"So you have a bit of a crush, what's that have to do with me why don't you sort your own problems out" Blaise started to get tears in her eyes, Harry was confused as this was not the emotionless Blaise he saw in school, as she looked at him once more.

"I-I thought we could talk about it" Realisation hit Harry like a Hungarian horntail.  
"You wanted me to dump Ginny" he stated. She nodded and Harry got off the bed and headed to the door, but once again the cool but at the same time warm hand held him back.

"Please don't go" Blaise whispered to his back.

"Ginny loves me, I can't betray her like that, anyway this is too weird, you're supposed to be my enemy not trying to get me to go out with you" and with that he pulled out of her grasp and was just about to walk out of the door when she called to him.

"I'm pregnant Harry!" he stopped and turned to face a crying Blaise Zabini, he shook his head.

"That really is low Zabini" he said in a resigned voice and walked out of the room leaving a heartbroken girl in his wake.

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was later that night and Harry was lying awake in bed Blaise' last words playing over in his head, at the time he had just thought her to be desperate but now, when he thought about it they had been foolish enough not to use protection, could it be possible that a death eater was carrying his child around inside them, and what were his feelings for the girl? yes she was better looking than Ginny by a long shot, she was also smarter, a better fighter, funny, loving (well at times anyway) and made him feel warm inside when he was near her, he enjoyed holding her even though tonight was only the first time they had done so out of affection wait affection, where the hell did that just come from but the more Harry tried to convince himself that he didn't care for her his heart fought back harder until the horrific truth was obvious to him at last, he loved Blaise Zabini, not a crush that would go away, but full blown love the kind that he would do anything to be reciprocated by the other party In the equation, namely Blaise, in the morning he would have to talk to her.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry went down for an early breakfast the next morning in the hope that he could talk to Blaise before the rest of the school arrived, he was disappointed though and so finished early and headed to his first lesson which was transfiguration.

When he arrived he was the first one there and had to wait for ten minutes before the rest of the class then a further five before Professor McGonagall showed up and let them in, when they were all settled the lesson began.

"OK class today we are starting a new branch of transfiguration, it as called conjuration, and entail the wizard or witch to transfigure the particles in the air into solid objects. This is extremely advanced magic only usually taught in the auror division or if you go onto become a Master of Transfiguration so I want you all to pay attention carefully. Now the incantation is estheldo and the wand movement is a circle with a jab of the wand in the centre" she showed the movement and then paired the class into two's.

Harry raised his hand once more and when she caught site of it she sighed and beckoned him over.

"This is getting ridiculous Mr. Potter, is there anything I can actually teach you" Harry smiled and thought for a second that he caught a faint one gracing her lips but dismissed it a second later as a hallucination from lack of sleep the previous night.

"Not if you know anything that the headmaster doesn't" McGonagall sighed again and looked around the room.

"You can go do what you wish for the rest of the day Harry, I'll talk to the headmaster tonight, goodness knows we need to find a solution to this mess" Harry gave a calculating look.

"You know that may be the first time that you've actually called me by my first name" he commented.

"Well I am your Godmother Harry" a second later she clamped a hand over her mouth but it was too late as Harry had heard, his eyes widened and he turned around and walked out of the room, a second later his head reappeared in the door.

"We'll talk later and you better have one hell of a good excuse" he called across the shocked classroom, no one had ever talked to that particular Professor like that, he was surely going to lose a severe amount of points or get a weeks worth of detention, but to every one's shock she just nodded with an apologetic look on her face before Harry's head disappeared round the door and the sound of crashing suits of armour was heard as he proceeded down the empty corridor.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry headed towards Dumbledore's office, he was angry to say the least and was going to take that anger out on Dumbledore, he had told him that he held no more secrets and Harry was just starting to forgive him, that was before he went and did this.

Harry uttered the candy inspired password and walked into the headmasters office where he found the owner sat behind his desk writing on a thick piece of parchment, he looked up as Harry entered.

"Why didn't you tell me that Professor McGonagall was my Godmother?" 

Dumbledore's eyes widened, this was one of the rare occasions where the headmaster was caught off guard.

"I didn't know Harry, I promise you that" he said sincerely and Harry could hear the truth in his words.

"So it seems that McGonagall has a little secret" Dumbledore nodded his old twinkle flaming into existence in his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry made his way down the corridors following the route he had taken back in his second year; he reached his destination and took note that the air was much colder in the lower parts of the castle, he shivered and moved over to the entrance to his goal and after giving the password he had gained by using Legilimency on a 1st year he made his way into the common room, the Slytherin common room to be exact. The room was exactly as he remembered it but he paid it little heed as he hurried silently down the cold stone passageway which was the girls side, at last he reached his goal and edged the door open, he crept into the room and went over to Blaise' bed where he could tell she was awake, he sat down on the side of the bed near her and she looked up sharply at feeling his weight on her mattress.

Blaise looked at him in disbelief and was about to speak when Harry put up a quick, but powerful silencing ward over the bed, he also made it so that onlookers would only see Blaise sleeping in the event that they looked at her in the night.

"You can speak now Blaise" he said

"What do you want Harry? How did you get in here?" she asked

"I used Legilimency on a 1st year Slytherin earlier to gain the password and I know the way because I came in the common room in my second year in the Polyjuice potion form of Crabbe to get information from Malfoy" Blaise gave a tentative smile and Harry returned it slowly. "and I'm here to ask you a few questions" Blaise moved to the other side of the bed giving him room to lie down next to her, and he did so.

"What do you want to know?" she asked. Harry looked at her then closed his eyes as he asked the for the answer to the question that was driving him slowly mad.

"Last night, when I was leaving the room, you said-"but he was interrupted by Blaise.  
"I wasn't lying Harry, we didn't use protection and didn't take the morning after and therefore I am pregnant with your daughter" Harry didn't respond and was silent for over ten minutes before he responded.

"I care for you, you know" she seemed surprised at this.

"I thought you hated me" Harry shook his head.

"Just the opposite actually" Blaise smiled softly

"So where does this leave us?" she asked softly in little more than a whisper. "You care for me and I care deeply for you and we're about to have our own little girl, where are we at now" Harry thought for barely a moment before replying this time in a definite whisper.

"I can't let my daughter grow up without parents-I just can't let her" Blaise moved closer and put an arm around Harry. "Do you love me Blaise?" he asked softly, she pulled him closer tightly and leant into his ear breathing down his neck which made him shiver softly.

"With all my heart" she whispered and licked Harry's earlobe making him groan softly. "It can work Harry, we can be a family, me you and the baby in a small house in the country away from all the press and unwanted attention. I won't hide it from you Harry, I want us to get married eventually and grow old together happy." Harry had tears coming down his face, this was the first time he had cried in front of anyone before but he didn't feel ashamed, it just felt natural.

"I've recently discovered something" she looked at him confused

"What?" Harry smiled and ushered her to come closer with his finger.

"Closer" he whispered and she did so until her nose was touching Harry's Harry leant into her ear and blew into it softly.

"I discovered much to my absolute horror" Harry paused for effect "that I love you too" Blaise blinked in disbelief as Harry whispered in her ear again." With all my heart" Harry then leant in a slowly kissed her, the kiss wasn't like those back during the summer which were lustful and frenzied. No this was slow and sensual and was the promise of more to come, they both pulled away eventually with love in their eyes.

"I love you" said Harry

"I love you too" Blaise replied. "What about Ginny?" she asked in a worried tone. Harry sighed

"Don't worry; I'll try to let her down softly goodness know she doesn't deserve the grief" Blaise nodded and pulled her love in for another kiss.

"When's the bundle of joy due love?" Harry asked as he placed small kisses all over face making her laugh and squirm.

"Two weeks" she muttered, Harry was speechless.

"So soon" he breathed." How long have you known about her?" Blaise suddenly looked guilty.

"Almost the whole four months" Harry looked crestfallen and then shocked once more.

"Four month, it takes nine for a pregnancy?" he said suspiciously. Blaise smiled.  
"Normally yes but this is a magical pregnancy, the less time the pregnancy lasts the more magically powerful the child will be. I believe that it takes after you in that way" Blaise said with a smile.

"How so?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Harry your mother had the shortest pregnancy in the past two thousand years which means that the blood of the most powerful wizard since the founders runs in her veins, she is going to take three days more than you so she will still be extremely powerful" It was then that Harry noticed something significant, where were the signs of their baby, wasn't she supposed to have a huge stomach by now, he expressed this to Blaise who laughed.

"Glamour" she said simply but Harry nodded and kissed her on the nose lightly  
"Take it off" he said, she seemed hesitant.

"I don't look that good you know" Harry just sighed and pulled out his wand and pointed it at her; he drew it cleanly across the air effectively removing the charm to reveal the real Blaise Zabini underneath.

Harry was shocked and it must have shown on his face because Blaise suddenly became self conscious and tried to move away from Harry who was holding her down as he looked at her from above. "I told you I looked like shit" she mumbled "I'll understand if you don't want to be with me now" Harry looked at her in disbelief.

"Blaise do you really think I care, anyway I think you look stunningly beautiful like usual" she beamed and blushed at his compliment.

Harry looked down at her huge stomach and smiled, he then drew back the covers so that they were away from the two and moved down so that his head was near her vagina, he looked at her stomach again and put his head on it listening carefully, suddenly there was a kick from inside and he felt Blaise give a jump.

"She does that a lot, it's kinda hard not to keep jumping in shock during class" Harry chuckled and then moved her top up so that he could see her bare stomach, he then planted a small kiss on her belly button and then proceeded to place them all over her huge tummy, she squealed and groaned in delight as he did so.

"Stop Love, we need to get some rest, it's a big day tomorrow" she said between squeals of delight. Kissing her on the belly for the last time that night, he crawled back up so that he was lying next to her, reaching forward he threw the covers over them both and then slumped back into the pillow with his eyes wide open and blued on Blaise.

"What is it Potter?" she asked in exasperation.

"I just thought of something" he commented in a whisper, which was very much unneeded due to the silencing charm around the bed.

"Please enlighten me then Potter" she groaned as she tried to ignore his powerful stare, she looked strait back into his eyes. Harry frowned at her attitude.

"You've changed your tune to about a minute ago" he commented dryly, going off topic for a second.

"Indeed I have. Does it annoy you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes" he replied

"Good" she retorted. Groaning he reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close he ran a hand through her silky hair. 

Leaning in he kissed he on the lips slowly, pulling back he saw a playful smirk flutter across her features for a moment before it was gone.

"Want to play Potter?" he gave no reply, save for moving his hands down her covered back and resting them on her rear.

"Definitely" he murmured before he once again captured her puffy lips in a wet kiss. Blaise pulled away, it was a moment later that he felt something soft on his leg, 

Looking back to Blaise he saw her smirk before it moved higher so that it was rubbing against his genitals. Harry groaned in pleasure at what he guessed was a small bare foot rubbed him slowly. Looking back over at Blaise once more he gave a smirk of his own.

"That feels amazing Blaise" he groaned into her ear softly, her smirk only increased at this news.

"I know it does love" she whispered back.

Moving the covers back she climbed up off the bed slightly awkwardly due to the weight, and positioned herself on hands and knees by Harry's side. The foot had stopped rubbing by now.

Reaching, she slowly pulled down Harry's pyjama pants and his boxers until his member became free, she never broke eyesight as she did this.

"I'm such a lucky girl" she groaned as she gazed at him in disbelief. Harry obviously heard her as he flushed red in embracement. "I don't remember you being this big last time Harry" she commented a second later. "However I have to admit that I didn't really concentrate on the size as I was too busy trying to get it in me to notice" now Harry knew for certain she was trying to make him uncomfortable.

"Stop it Blaise" he said finally.

"Are you embarrassed Harry dearest?" he gave no answer so she chose to continue. "I certainly hope not, It's been hell so far through this pregnancy, I tell you now that you have no idea how hard it was not to just start humping you in the middle of the corridor, I need release soon or I'm going to explode" such an intimate comment shocked Harry, he was still slightly uncomfortable around Blaise due to the fact that she was a death eater and had no loyalty to him yet, he trusted her more than anyone else in the world despite her past, however they were now on un-chartered territory in regards to intimacy.

"This is too soon Blaise, I'm still going out with Ginny remember, maybe after the baby's born but not yet" her face suddenly turned sad but with a hint of hurt in it.

This was the most vulnerable he had ever seen her; it made him love her even more, if that was possible.

"So you going to put your Girlfriend who you are going to stop dating in the morning, over me, the woman who loves you more than life itself, is currently carrying your child and is also soon to be using the name Potter at the end of her name?" Blaise asked incredulously.

Harry had to admit that she did admit a good point, where did his priorities lie if not with Blaise and their child? There was no competition between them and Ginny.

"I'm sorry Blaise, there's no competition between you and her though, you're perfect" he replied sincerely. Blaise smiled and moved closer to his still exposed member.

"Then e prepared to enjoy me for the first time, while I'm pregnant, by the way I may be a bit wild" she warned before seizing him and covering him fully with her hot mouth.

Groaning Harry fell back into his pillow once more and just enjoyed the sensations which his Love was giving him.

"You're amazing Blaise" he hissed out as he came into her mouth. Swallowing first she replied with a smile.

"I know I am" and with that she pulled his trousers fully off his ankles and began to move forward until she was less than a couple of centimetres away from Harry, on her knees with her body only covered by a large T-shirt and underneath that a thin pair of black panties.

Raising his arms Harry lifted the shirt over her head and threw it haphazardly away. Looking up he gazed at her pert breasts and large stomach with a smile. She was obviously uncomfortable under his gaze because she began to blush softly.

"I'm not much, I'm sorry but I am what I am" she mumbled. Harry just shook his head

"You still look as beautiful Blaise, anyway, it's me who made you like that in the first place so the least I can do is look at the bundle of Joy" he reassured her softly.

Smiling she sung her leg over his body so that she was straddling him firmly.

"Thank you Harry" she whispered. Reaching forward he let his hands glide up he smooth legs and then place themselves on the hem of her panties. Pausing he drew in a deep breath before removing them, slightly assisted by Blasé as he did so.

And in that moment she was fully nude atop him, looking at her in wonder he thought there could be no greater site in the universe.

"You're so beautiful...even with the large stomach" he said. Smiling she leant down and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thanks love" No more words were needed, for at that moment she drew up, and in a move so sudden that even he almost missed, fully impaled herself on his erect member. Several seconds was all it took for her to adjust to the huge intrusion.

"I've wanted this for so long... you better not disappoint Mr Potter" she hissed out as she began to buck gently atop him. Groaning softly at the wonderful feeling Harry responded to her movements slowly.

"I'll try not to love" he responded with a whisper.

And with that, the newly created couple dissolved into each others thoughts, minds many miles away from what lay ahead in their future.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke the next morning to pure bliss, he hadn't yet opened his eyes, but the feeling was incredible. Letting his thoughts drift back to the night before Harry smiled at the memory of what had transpired, one thing was for sure, he was glad he had stayed.

Rolling to the side he cracked open an eye to see before him a sheet of shiny black hair, this only increased his good mood, moving his arms, he looped them round his love and pulled her closer softly, but at the same time almost possessively.

"I could get used to this" Harry heard Blaise sigh softly. Smiling he kissed the top of her head, it was then that he noticed something else, a sensation which was being targeted at his nether regions hit him full force, it seemed that the couple had been subconsciously continuing the activities of the previous night during their sleep.

Making no move to withdraw at all, he just snuggled into Blaise' warm, naked body.

"We should make a move before the house wakes up and catches me here, I have no wish to have to fight my way through over one hundred angry Slytherins this early in the morning" he suggested, all the while cupping her breasts and beginning to massage them subconsciously. Blaise groaned in annoyance.

"This is going to kill me, you know that?" Harry gave her a confused look from his position leaning over her shoulder.

"How so?" she just groaned and dumped her head roughly back onto her feather pillow.

"This of course, us sleeping together, I wish you didn't have to leave Harry" nodding his agreement Harry rested his head softly on her bare shoulder. An idea suddenly struck him.

"Marry me" he said simply. Blinking in shock Blaise pulled out of the warm embrace and proceeded to lean up with her back against the headboard.

"What did you say sorry?" she asked slowly.

"Marry me" he repeated. There was silence for a minute before she gave her answer.  
"I just forgot about marriage is all, with all the drama and baby talk I didn't much think about it" she admitted softly. Nodding in understanding Harry shifted so that he was sitting next to her with an arm behind her back, stroking her soft hair.

"So, will you?" he asked again. This time there was no delay in her answer.

"I'd love to" she smiled and then proceeded to kiss him more times than he could count.

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was half an hour later when Harry slipped into the Gryffindor common room unnoticed. He had left shortly after, with the promise to see her at some point that day.

There was one thing about today which lay heavily on his mind, it was the prospect of breaking up with Ginny, she didn't deserve to be heartbroken when she finally caught them together, it was for the best that Harry break up with her sooner rather than later.  
He made it a priority to speak with her as soon as possible.

Proceeding up to the dorm, Harry took a quick shower and then dressed in a slightly more formal robe than he would usually wear, there was no event or anything, and he just felt like being different today.

He entered the Great hall before most that morning; sitting down at the place which was traditionally his he picked a piece of toast out of the rack and proceeded to cover it with an excessive amount of Raspberry Jam. It wasn't long before he was joined by Hermione who was alone.

"Morning Mione" he greeted her warmly "Have you seen Ginny this morning because I need to speak with her urgently?" he asked. Nodding she took her place opposite him and started to prepare a bowl of cereals.

"She should be down in a moment, I was coming down when she woke up, perhaps five minutes or something" she replied. Nodding Harry returned back to his toast, only pausing to look up when Blaise walked in, glamour and various charms hiding her weight and size perfectly, he couldn't do more than look however for it was vital to not spark curiosity in the hall. A couple of minute after that Ginny walked in with a group of Gryffindor girls, they all seemed too cheerful for the morning, she took a place beside him, kissing him lightly on the cheek and snuggling into his side, oblivious to the whispering girls around her.

"Morning Love" she greeted softly. Harry became uncomfortable at this, why did it have to be so hard?

"Morning Ginny, can we talk when you're done with Breakfast, It's kind of important see?" he asked.

"Sure Love, start speaking now so it saves time, I'll listen while I eat" she suggested while delving into a plate of bacon.

"Ginny this is kind private if you know what I mean?" He pushed.

"I told you before that I've got nothing to hide, say it now, I've got to get to Potions early, and you know how Snape is more then most" she continued. Harry winced at the way the conversation was going.

"No, I think this should be said in private" he urged softly. She put down her knife and fork and stared at him.

"What could be so important that you need to say it I total private, I've not eaten since yesterday morning and I'm starving, just spit it out already" she growled annoyed.

Their conversation had drawn the attention of most at the Gryffindor table.

"Only if you're sure Ginny" he sighed in defeat, he was in no mood to argue, he just wanted to get it over and done with.

"Yes say it already Harry" she urged. Taking a deep breath he tried to remain focussed.

"I...I think we should s...stop seeing each other" he offered nervously. There was silence in the hall, as the Gryffindor table had fell silent the other tables had ceased making noise out of curiosity to know what was happening.

"Pardon?" she asked weakly. Harry ran a hand through his hair out of nerves.

"I said I think we should stop seeing each other Ginny, I can't go out with you anymore, I'm sorry" she blinked softly at him in amazement and shock.

"Why?" she whispered. Harry sighed.

"You're beautiful Ginny, smart and everything anyone could want, but I don't love you like I thought I did, I'm sorry but I can't live life like a fool, it would be wrong for the both of us, it would be a lie Ginny" he tried to explain. Ginny broke down into tears the moment he had finished speaking.

" I thought you loved me" she whispered through her tears. Harry closed his eyes and breathed out slowly.

"I thought I did too Ginny, but I don't think we're meant to be together, it just can't happen" he explained further, he was growing uncomfortable with everyone staring at the pair of them.

"W...who is it then?" she asked a minute later.

"No one Ginny, I just can't see us being together anymore" she looked up at him in hope.

"Then if it's nothing then maybe you're wrong, maybe we still do have a future with each other" she stated a hint of hope in her tone of voice. Harry shook his head sadly.

"There is no us Ginny, I still want to be friends with you, however I feel for you more like a sister than a wife" Ginny covered her face with her hands and let loose more tears, Harry had never felt so helpless.

"Look Ginny, I'll talk with you after lessons today, I'm sorry but I have to get to defence" he stated, and then excused himself from the table. As he exited the hall he heard the noise in the hall grow in intensity so it was much louder than its previous level.

Why does my life have to be so hard? He mused as he made his way from the noise in the hall he had just vacated.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ok that's it; I hope you enjoyed this short piece. As for my HP/LOTR story, I'm at an obvious crossroads, if I can fine a plot which fits all my needs then it will be updated once more.

Love you all

DarkMage/hitman12345


End file.
